


The Halloween Auction

by ninapixiee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Inhumans (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninapixiee/pseuds/ninapixiee
Summary: Sam, Bucky, Wanda and Crystal attend an auction held by an Italian socialite Giulietta Nefaria in order to obtain the infinity stone before it's sold to the wrong person. Everything that can go wrong, will go wrong!





	

_Sweet dreams till sun beams find you_

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_

_But in your dreams whatever they be_

_Dream a little dream of me_

He listens to the song, knowing that its way after his time, but not as much as the present music. He doesn't like it now, nothing reminds him of the old world he remembers already scattered around his memory. Aware that wishing can't bring time back, nothing can, he continues to dream. Suspicion of how he even became aware of sleeping doesn't bother him at the moment, he just wants to finish the dream he was having seconds ago, but it's hard. It's fading. Suddenly all he sees are different sceneries flashing, the beach, soldiers, warm sand under his bare feet, gunshots, skin getting chills after jumping in the cold water...  _This can't be right_ , he thinks,  _this wasn't my dream_.

„James?“ a voice penetrates his collapsing jungle of thoughts. „James you can wake up now...“ it continues, but what if he doesn't want to wake up? „James it's T'Challa talking. We did it.“

He barely opens his eyes and is faced with two blurred figures. Adjusting his vision doesn't help so he closes and opens his eyes repeatedly to see if it does any good.

„Is he supposed to do that?“ T'Challa asks the doctor standing next to him seeming a bit worry.

„I'm just...“ James' husky, dried out voice cracks but he continues. „Adjusting my eyesight. I'm okay.“

„We'll get you some water. Just take your time sitting up.“ doctor responds while walking towards the sink next to the bed, silencing the radio on the way.

He carefully moves both of his arms to grab lowered bedside rails so he can pull his drowsy body in an upright position. Then he notices the arm. Completely different and functional but once again made out of metal. He feels a bit disappointed but he's well aware nothing is bringing his real arm back. He looks accross the blindingly white room towards the wide window facing the jungle surrounding the building. Remembering how he got here reminds him on Steve but he is not present.

„You sad we did it...“ he says after drinking the whole glass of water. „What I wanna know is if Hydra is gone from here.“ He touches his temporal bone with the index finger of his bionic hand, looking at T'Challa dead serious.

„There was a chip placed right underneath your skull by them, but it's gone now. We believe that's what was activated every time the words have been. You might feel occasional numbness in the left backside of your head but it should disappear soon.“ T'Challa leans in his chair and crosses arms on his chest. „We will test it when the time comes since we're not in a hurry at the moment. I believe we have your consent to that.“

„You do.“ Relieved to hear the news he exhales and moves the arm in front of him, spreads the fingers and then turns it around hoping it acts naturally. „It had to be metal again, huh?“

„I'm afraid no other option was realistic which reminds me to tell you, you should thank the lady who helped us. She sure does have some... abilities.“ He laughs and continues. „But never mind that now. How do you feel, James?“

„I'm fine. Little bit shaky plus cracking of the voice but, I'm fine.“

He takes his time to sit at the edge of the bed while the doctor and T'Challa keep quiet as he does it. Being the suspicious kind of person after everything that has happened to him, he can't help but think they woke him up for some greater reason than just curing him from Hydra and acquiring a new arm for him. As he sits straight up he notices a familiar face behind T'Challa, leaned on the door frame smiling at him and he can't help but smile too.

„My man. The anti-social butterfly is back in business.“ Sam sarcastically says and claps as he walks into the room.

„Where's Steve?“

„Oh God, y'know,“ Sam turns to T'Challa and continues. „Steve was probably the first thing he thought of as soon as he woke up but he's to shy to admit.“

T'Challa laughs but still feels sorry for Bucky since he finally understands how bonded their friendship is. „We don't know where he is now, but right before he left Steve told us to get you up on your feet now that we have everything to make that possible, in hope you will agree to help your friends.“

„Yeah, we're seriously understaffed again and there are problems everywhere.“ Sam adds, being cynical as always.

„So you need to take care of those problems, right?“ Bucky narrows his eyes, looking shamelessly into Sam full of suspicion.

„Uhm yes, as usual. Who else is gonna do it? Is that a problem too?“

„No, it's not. Just promise that after we're done with whatever you need help with, you will help me find Steve.“

„Okay, we will find him.“ Sam exhales and places his hands on hips. „God, it's like they're in symbiosis or something."

Regardless of doctor's warnings, Bucky stands up on his feet, waits for a few moments for the dizziness to pass, then stretches his body from head to toe, shakes off and turns toward Sam still feeling a bit swoon. „When do we start?“ he says unaware of the hospital gown he's wearing and several infusion lines still connected to his right arm.

As soon as Bucky freshens up and changes into casual jeans and black, long-sleeved shirt, the three of them move towards the lounge of the Institute. They're walking through the annoyingly long hallway, walls painted in white again, leading them towards an elevator and Sam can't help but notice dozens of photographs showing T'Challa's father handshaking with various people.

„It's nice isn't it?“ T'Challa notices Sam's curiosity and chuckles. „This Institute is one of the best things that happened to our nation. Before this all young medical students would leave our country for America or Britain to persuade their careers, but now they can all make their country proud in their own Institute of Medical Sciences.“

„Well they did a pretty amazing job with Barnes, am I right?“ Sam lightly kicks Bucky in the arm, giggling.

„Imagine how hard they would need to work with you.“ cold-blooded Bucky adds and glances at the photo of cryostasis machine.

„I'm afraid there is no medical solution for the obvious problem you two have with each other.“ T'Challa smiles as he approaches the elevator buttons. „I recommend nothing but a good talk to clear out any misconceptions about one another.“

„Can't wait.“

„Me neither.“ Bucky finishes the conversation as they enter the elevator.

The lounge is right next to the inner greenhouse of the Institute, a garden which is full of plants either endemic to Wakanda or endangered. Wanda and Crystal already took a walk through, guided by one of the doctors they were talking with earlier. Now they're sitting in the lounge, each on her own sofa, going through magazines which content they don't even understand, waiting for Sam to finally come back with Bucky, after almost two hours of waiting.

For an Inhuman, Crystal looks nothing like one in appearance. She's short and generally thin but a bit curvy at the right body parts, her hair is dirty-blonde, shoulder length and wavy with overgrown bangs set on the side of her rounded face. Everytime she visits Earth she gives herself a treat with makeup but never really needs it because of her long eyelashes, flawless complexion and lush lips. She loves being considered normal among humans and shows it best with clothing she wears, this time a pair of dark skinny jeans, black boots, white T-shirt and a dark-brown bomber jacket.

„You know, you did a good job with Barnes' arm back there.“ Wanda breaks the silence and throws a magazine at the coffee table between her and Crystal. „Looks almost the same as the one before.“ She chuckles.

„Yeah, about that... What ever happened to his arm? The real one?“ Crystal asks.

„Steve did mention him falling off a train into abyss, which was back during the second world war. He probably lost it then but Hydra took care of it, obviously.“

„I feel sorry for him. I can't imagine what it's like, doing all those horrible things against your will, while you're still the good guy but persuaded to be something you could never be.“ She exhales and reminds herself of what Sam, Steve and Wanda said to her about Bucky.

„I can't imagine too, but I don't feel sorry for him. Last time he was up and running there were a lot of bad consequences. He might seem peaceful while he's asleep, but he's usually not the most enjoyable guy to be around. I just hope same thing doesn't happen this time.“

„I don't think it will. No one knows where he is anyways.“ Crystal presses her lips and continues going through her magazine.

„Yes. No one knows where any of us are and we should keep it that way.“ Wanda isn't the one comfortable with going public, unless it's absolutely unavoidable, like in this case.

Sam, T’Challa and Bucky finally arrive to the ground floor and reach the girls in the lounge. As soon as she sees them, Wanda gets up and approaches them, relieved that they’re finally here.

“Barnes, long time.” She shakes his hand and continues. “It’s been months!”

“Yeah, how many months exactly?” Bucky asks as he completely forgot about the importance of time.

“Almost six.” Sam adds and continues as he notices Crystal getting up too. “Crystal – this is Barnes, Barnes – meet Crystal.” He smirks and flings himself into a sofa. “She made you that arm you’re wearing.”

“And I’m very thankful for it, yes.” Bucky quirks up as he shakes her hand. “I’m sure there’s a logical and realistic explanation on how that happened too.”

“I can manipulate the elements which also happen to include metals.” Crystal says as everyone sits down. “Also, Sam probably didn’t mention I’m not human, right?” Sam nods at her once in approval.

“An Inhuman.” He dramatically whispers and widens his eyes at Bucky.

“Of course.” Bucky’s mouth curves into a smile as he nods several times.

“Okay!” Sam claps and sits up in his sofa. “Now that Barnes joined we can lay out our plan for tomorrow. So, let me give you an update.” He smiles at Bucky and continues. “Dear friend Nick Fury asked for our help with a stone similar to the one in Vision’s head and he believes it also has a similar power. The stone is in Venice, Italy and in a possession of Miss Giulietta Nefaria who claims it’s an ancient Egypt jewel and wants to sell it on an auction she’s organizing tomorrow night. I don’t need to tell you what happens if the stone gets in the wrong hands, especially if the buyer is aware of its true nature.”

“Also, tomorrow is Halloween so it’s a themed auction which makes it more comfortable for us.” Wanda adds with a relief.

“So what are we gonna do? Buy it?” Bucky chuckles.

“No. We’re gonna steal it. If we don’t manage to do it in the first half an hour of being there, we try to convince Miss Nefaria not to sell it and then steal it. If she refuses and someone buys the stone, we follow that person and steal it from them. Worst case scenario, Crystal here will need to freeze the damn town and THEN we steal it.”

“You need to let me know if you expect me to do something big like that, I can’t just-“ Crystal starts arguing before she’s interrupted by Sam.

“I’m joking Crys, relax. No one’s gonna make you do that.” Sam laughs alongside Wanda. “Anyways, you get my point. Miss Nefaria claims the stone is with her family for years which means it was probably stolen before so it doesn’t matter either way.”

“Lucky for you, my royalness will come in handy.” T’Challa says as he turns on his phone. “I personally won’t go but I already announced that some of my co-workers at the Institute will attend the auction so your new identities are already on the guest list.” 

“Also, our own modified Quinjet thankfully fits a regular sized car inside its hangar.” Sam adds. “We can move as soon as now, just say the word.”

They all look at Bucky expecting a quick answer but it seems to him as if they might expect too much. He resists for a moment but remembers that all of this will lead to finding Steve at the end. He stands up and pouts. “You better have food on that Quinjet.”


End file.
